The present invention relates to disposable articles and, more particularly, to disposable articles having sensors adapted to detect and/or measure components of feces useful as health and/or nutritional indicators.
Today, disposable articles, such as diapers, adult incontinence briefs, sanitary napkins and tampons, are widely used in infant and toddler care and in the care of incontinent adults as a means of containing, isolating and disposing of bodily wastes. These articles have generally replaced reusable, washable cloth garments as the preferred means for these applications because of their convenience and reliability. The disposable articles respond to a defecation, urination or discharge event by absorbing or containing bodily wastes deposited on the article. Some disposable articles also signal a defecation, urination or discharge event after it has occurred (e.g., wetness indicators, temperature change detection). Other disposable absorbent articles known in the art comprise a chemically reactive means to detect various substances, such as pH or ions, in the wearer""s urine. However, none of these specifically detect chemical components of the wearer""s feces, or other bodily waste such as menses, that function as markers for potential health issues and/or nutritional status. Additionally, the articles do not predict when a health or nutrition-related event is about to occur and signal wearer or caregiver that prophylactic or remedial action is required prior to the onset of clinically observable symptoms.
The present invention is directed to disposable articles and other articles comprising a detection device, such as a diagnostic panel that may, in one set of embodiments, include at least a first sensor and a second sensor adapted to detect different health and/or nutrition markers in the wearer""s bodily fluids, bodily waste, other bodily discharges, and on/or through the skin. Preferably, the disposable article of the present invention may comprise a diagnostic panel adapted to determine the physical conditions or state of well being of a mammal, or the cause of a particular disease state, such as diarrhea, vaginal infections, sexually transmitted diseases (xe2x80x9cSTD""sxe2x80x9d), and other diseases, and to signal the caretaker, the wearer, or an actuator of the occurrence. Examples of physical conditions or the state of well being include, but are not limited to ovulation and the onset of menstruation.